Forge Mary
Forge Mary (鍛造メアリー Tanzō Mearī) is the engineer and inventor for The Jolly Pirates. Having previously been human and under the employ of the World Government as a technician and engineer, Mary has now become one of the first among a new line of cyborgs to be used against the pirates and Revolutionaries that have antagonized the World Government. These cyborgs have been named "Guardrones." Despite this, Mary has retained her humanity (much like Franky,) and has aligned herself with The Jolly Pirates. Before becoming a pirate, Mary had previously been the founder and CEO of her own company, "Forge Factory." The company specialized in doing repairs, and was known for being a traveling business; never staying in one place for long. After leaving the company in the hands of her trusted, fellow repairmen, Mary started her new life as the engineer and inventor for The Jolly Pirates. Appearance 'Pictured Image' 'Original Design' Forge Mary is a young, thin and dark-skinned woman. In addition to this, Mary has short, silvery hair that falls around the sides of her head; except for her bangs, which slant towards Mary's left over her forehead. Her hair comes down to her ears, being a bit shorter than the hair shown in the pictures given. Also, Mary's clothing is different in comparison as well. For starters, Mary wears a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt, which has a low collar around her neck. The sleeve on Mary's right is actually just the right length in order to cover up a tattoo on her respective shoulder. The tattoo in question is the number 14, colored in dark green ink. This was the number Mary was given when she was successfully turned into a cyborg, thus making her the 14th test experiment (and the only living one.) Mary keeps this tattoo hidden out of shame and regret. On top of her shirt, Mary wears a short, black, button-up vest (which she also keeps buttoned, just like her shirt.) And tied around her neck is a white tie (largely left tied at all times.) This tie was first worn when Mary started Forge Factory, and when she wanted to look professional in front of her employees. Thus, she usually keeps wearing it long after she left, as a reminder of her former friends, and former business. For legwear, Mary is simple in regards as to what she wears. Mary is normally found wearing a green plaid skirt, and as for shoes, she wears black boots that come up to her knee caps. Forge Mary - Large Original Design.png|An approximate depiction of how Mary was originally intended to appear Forge Mary - Gender Tablet Arc.jpg|Male Mary under the effects of the Gender Tablet, during the Gender Tablet Arc Personality Ever since she was young, Mary has always had a fascination with machinery and how things work. To her, learning how to create things with her own two hands has always been more rewarding than anything else. As a result, Mary grew up learning how to be a mechanic and engineer, and began to apply her skills to whatever cause she strongly believed in. Thanks to the many countless years of learning how to build and fix machinery, and due to the experience she gained over the years, Mary became a professional mechanic, capable of creating gadgets and devices with absolute ease. And when it came to maintenance and repairs, Mary has always been able to make any machine work and look as if it was brand new. Due to her interest in the fields of technology and engineering, Mary has often at times, been known to act more like a machine herself, rather than a person. Though this is mostly due to the hours Mary would spend alone in her workshop, as she focused on her trinkets rather than brushing up on social etiquette and manners. Because of this, Mary is the one who's been known to respond to almost any situation with the usage of numbers and facts, rather than "gut feelings" and instinct. In a nutshell, Mary is a rational thinker, instead of an emotional one. Thanks to this outlook on life, Mary approaches everything will cold-hard facts and theories without so much as batting an eye. Most people consider Mary to be rude and heartless because of this, but in all honesty, Mary is simply being honest and straight-forward. Being a mechanic, Mary also believes that there is nothing that can't be fixed. As a result, Mary is usually the first in a group to suggest on improving something that may be deemed "broken" or "injured." However, she also seems to do this whether the object, situation, or even person or animal is damaged in some way or not. In fact, when Mary feels the need to repair, she can be quite gung-ho about it, often feeling strong urges to get to work on something, no matter what its condition is. Since Mary acts this way when it comes to her career, ever since Mary began her life as an engineer, she has had big dreams on being the first person to ever create the long sought after "Perpetual Motion Device." With it, Mary hopes to use the device to help those in need and to improve the lives of everyone in the world. Aside from being a mechanic and engineer, Mary still quite clearly shows her true humanity, much like Franky does. However, the only reason people don't see this side of Mary is because of her strange behavior and her personal preference for machines over people. This may also have to do with Mary's troublesome history with her former employers, the World Government. Due to being the government's top apprentice mechanic at the time, Mary's fellow technicians hesitantly and forcibly crafted Mary as one of the many guinea pigs for their new line of cyborgs: The Guardrones. Unfortunately, many of the test subjects died during the experiment, but fortunately for Mary, she became the lone survivor at the time. However, upon waking after the transformation process, Mary flew into a rage once she heard what had happened to her, and went to work on destroying the lab she was in, as well as frightening her former fellow mechanics. Upon escaping the government's control and heading out to sea as a nomad, Mary vowed an eternal grudge against the World Governement and its allies, showing that she indeed still had a human heart after all. Mary now has a longstanding hatred for the government and its allies, and seems to prefer the company of those who would willingly oppose them. Afterward, due to starting her own repairman company, the traveling business known as "Forge Factory," Mary became a bit skilled in being a businesswoman; capable of wheeling and dealing with employees and customers alike. Thanks to her experience as Forge Factory's CEO, Mary has learned how to properly manage people and supplies, as well as the all-crucial time and money. As a result, she has been the one member of The Jolly Pirates who seems to keep the ship and its crew members organized whenever she finds the time. On the subject of her relationship with her loved ones, Mary has also proven that if given a chance, and with enough time, she can open up to others, and become loyal and passionate about those she cares for. As a result, like with her fellow Jolly Pirates, Mary is always willing to throw her life down for her friends if need be. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship While Mary isn't the type to resort to bladed weapons for all combative purposes, she does have some skill in wielding sharp weapons. This is mostly due to the years of her using her specialized screwdrivers (whose heads were sharpened to match the same quality as steak knives) as daggers for close range combat; even before she became a cyborg. However, since Mary isn't a professional swordsman, her skill is average at best, when compared to experts, such as Zoro. And when compared to someone like Mihawk, Mary is no better than an amateur. Marksmanship Unlike her swordsmanship, Mary has more expertise in marksmanship, thanks to the fact that she has had plenty of time to practice with the many different firearms that have been stored inside her body. While her marksmanship can't compare to a true expert's, such as Usopp, or Wyatt, Mary has proven herself to be a rather good shot; being capable of mowing down a crowd with the pistols in her fingertips, or even showing herself to be skilled enough to shoot down moving targets with the cannon in her right arm. In all honesty though, most of her skill has been in part, thanks to the sensory programs that have been installed into her brain, which have not only enhanced her five senses, but have added more options to some of them as well (such as adding a thermal, telescopic, and night vision setting to Mary's sight,) Because of her enhanced senses of sight and hearing, and because Mary is able to line up her shots well when dealing with moving targets, Mary has at times, been considered a skilled marksman in her own right (though she still pales in comparison to the likes of seasoned snipers, such as Yassop of The Red Haired Pirates.) Hand to Hand Combat Mary's abilities in close ranged, melee combat have never been any better than a regular, untrained human being's, back when she was still fully human. Even now, as a cyborg, while Mary has grown in skill, from years of having to defend herself when necessary, she still isn't an adept fighter. What's more, Mary has no distinct fighting style, and relies on freestyle tactics when brought in close to her opponent. This often forces her to rely on her cyborg modifications, and the weapons that have been installed into her being; making her more of a skilled weapons user, than a melee fighter. Despite all this, Mary can still hold her own quite well, thanks in part to the computer that had been implanted into Mary's brain. This computer, which feeds Mary information with its AI, is capable of absorbing information about her opponent, processing the data, and then giving Mary the results, which will allow her to use the best possible option to overcome her enemy. Thanks to this, and the enhancements to Mary's senses and other physical attributes, Mary is actually quite fearsome in hand to hand combat. People who have taken her lightly due to her lack of natural skill have usually ended up in a world of hurt. Physical Strength Mary, having had her average human strength enhanced through her cybernetic modifications, is now capable of performing feats of superhuman strength; shown when she easily demolished the lab in which she awoke as a newly made cyborg, as well as scaring off her fellow technicians and scientists. It's not clear as to how Mary's strength was increased, but it's assumed that it somehow had to do with chemical infusions into her muscle tissue, in order to make them thicker, and more responsive to electrical signals from her brain. As for examples of Mary's strength, it's been shown that she can perform the standard displays of power that most super strong characters in the One Piece world can do. These include demolishing sturdy objects, such as boulders, bedrock, buildings, and the like. As well as being capable of lifting, and at the very least, carrying around objects that would be many times larger than herself. Agility Due to the combined factors that now make up Mary's being, Mary has become quite agile; capable of performing feats beyond that of an average person. One such ability is Mary's enhanced speed, making her able to run faster and move quicker than she ever could before. This is because of Mary's thick muscles, which not only gave her immense strength and amazing durability, but also added to Mary's speed as well. Now she can run at speeds of around 60 MPH on foot. Also as a result, Mary's jumping strength has been improved too, being able to leap high into the air with ease. This has allowed Mary to reach altitudes as high as 20 ft. in the air. Another superhuman trait that Mary possesses, thanks to the AI in her brain, is her improved reaction time, as well as her enhanced ability to dodge incoming attacks. As stated earlier, because of the computer in her brain, Mary is now able to be warned of upcoming threats and danger almost-instantly before the attack can hit her. This has caused her reaction time to skyrocket, being capable of matching Wyatt's reaction time to an extent. Additionally, thanks to the same device that has made Mary's muscles so thick and strong, Mary's muscles are now much more responsive to the signals from her brain, when compared to an average human's muscles. This has caused her reaction speed to elevate to the same level as her reaction time, allowing her to respond to danger and attacks within moments of learning about them, making her a very difficult target to take down. However, despite all this, Mary's flexibility remains normal. Endurance Thanks to the machinery that was implanted into her body, Mary has become as sturdy and durable as any metal. Mostly due to the metallic reinforcements that were added to support her skeleton, Mary has more or less, become a woman of steel. Additionally, thanks to the muscle growth she had received from her implants, Mary's muscles can act as great shock absorbers, further increasing her defensive traits. Because of this, Mary is more than capable of withstanding bullet shots, bladed and blunt weapons alike, and even straight up punches and kicks without feeling a thing. However, there is a limit to how much punishment she can take before showing damage. If Mary finds herself struck by someone or something stronger than her steel reinforcements and thick muscles, then that's when the damage will truly show. Until then, only minor cosmetic changes will be made when attacking Mary (such as slight scratches, or minor bruises.) It should also be noted that because of Mary's nature as a cyborg, she doesn't need to burn up as much energy for when she starts performing physical activities, such as running or climbing. This is because her modifications have made her strong enough to do more work for less energy, as the machine implants require nothing more than the electric signals from Mary's nervous system in order to create work. As a result of all this, Mary doesn't tire out as easily as most other humans would, and can do things such as fight, for a couple of days before growing weary. Also, thanks to these implants, Mary's immune system has been given a boost as well, allowing her to fight off diseases and poisons with more effectiveness than that of a standard human (or non-human) body. However, this does not mean Mary is immune to things such as hunger or thirst, and can still succumb to such limiters when they make themselves apparent. Weapons Since Mary is a cyborg, it was only fitting that her "creators" added a wide array of weaponry into her being, allowing her to respond to dangerous situations by always having a tool or gadget on hand when needed. And due to Mary being an engineer herself, she has spent many years tinkering around with her own modifications, by either upgrading the weapons she already had, or by adding entirely new ones into her body, via secret compartments. Other than this, Mary has two sets of weapons that she uses, that weren't installed into her body. One is a pair of large screwdrivers, ranging around 7 inches in length from the grip to the head. These screwdrivers have had their heads sharpened to an extent where they now match steak knives in their quality. Mary uses these screwdrivers as daggers and other short-ranged knives when in a fight. She keeps them hidden in a compartment located in her left shoulder blade. The other set of weapons Mary uses are two, 2 ft. wrenches that she wields around like clubs and staffs. These are kept in the compartment located in her right shoulder blade. Below is a list of Mary's installed weapons: *'Fingertip Pistols:' These are pistols that have been hidden in Mary's fingertips, meant to be used for when in a close enough range, and when firearms are needed. Mary will usually hold out one (or even both) of her hands, facing them towards her target(s) as she aligns her shot. The tips of her fingers will then open by about 1/3rd of their actual size, revealing a black hole in the middle. From this hole, is where the bullets are fired. There are guns located in each of Mary's 10 fingers (including her thumbs.) What's more, is that these pistols can be set to fire their bullets much like a machine gun, allowing Mary to fire a continuous stream of ammunition at whatever she chooses. *'Arm Cannon:' Located in Mary's right arm, is a high-powered cannon, which is primarily used for causing large amounts of destruction. To use it, Mary's arm will open up just in front of her elbow, by bending backwards. The power of the cannonball that's fired from this cannon is so great, that it can envelop 4 or 5 buildings huddled together in one shot. *'Jet Dials:' Located in the soles of Mary's feet are 5 Jet Dials each. Thanks to the Jet Dials, Mary is capable of ascending high into the air, as well as being able to fly. The only downfall to the positioning of the Jet Dials is that Mary must be careful of how she positions herself while in the air, since the propulsion will only come from where she places the bottom of her feet. Meaning, if Mary were to align herself horizontally in mid-air, she would be able to fly in a straight line. But if she placed herself upside-down, then the Jet Dials would assist in making her fall to the ground, causing some damage. Nonetheless, this is one of Mary's more reliable tools in her arsenal. *'Den Den Mushi/Transponder Snail System:' Under Mary's left wrist is a Den Den Mushi/Transponder Snail device that allows her to call anyone who so happens to be within reach of a Den Den Mushi/Transponder Snail. Likewise, the receiver is placed within Mary's head, located behind her left ear. Thanks to this addition, Mary is capable of staying in contact with anyone she pleases without the need of a Den Den Mushi/Transponder Snail. Additionally, there is privacy option that can be toggled on and off. This allows Mary to be the only one who can hear the person on the other end, in case she requires privacy. When someone else needs to use the receiver, Mary's left ear can be detached and used as one instead. In this case, Mary's left ear would be connected to her head via a strong and sturdy, metal cord. *'Extendable and Retractable Arm:' Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Even though Mary has witnessed the usage of Haki on several occasions, and has come to learn of it, she has still not learned how to use it herself. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Even though Mary has witnessed the usage of Haki on several occasions, and has come to learn of it, she has still not learned how to use it herself. Relationships Crew Family Friends Enemies World Government Marines Other Forge Factory Employees History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Mary's first name was inspired by Mary Shelley, the original author for the story, Frankenstein. *Mary's surname was inspired by the word "forge," meaning "to create, to make." This ties into the fact that Mary was forged as a cyborg, and forges things herself. The surname was suggested to me by fellow wiki user, TheMediaJudge. *Mary's Epithet, "Iron Maiden," is a reference to the actual torture device from the Dark Ages, of the same name. It's also a play on the fact that Mary is now technically, an iron maiden. A woman made of metal. External Links World Government - Mary's former employers Cyborg - What Mary was turned into Engineer - Mary's position among the crew Mary Shelley - The person who Mary was named after Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Cyborg Category:Female Category:Guardrone Category:Pirate Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Protagonists Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Wyvern 0m3g4